


Guidance, Expansion

by moltres (ideallyqualia)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/moltres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling alone is fine, but Lisia knows she's still missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance, Expansion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



> I wrote May in mind as aged up a little, to the same age as Lisia.
> 
> …I don't actually know what age either of them are supposed to be, but I feel like Lisia is supposed to be older than her in the game.
> 
> This takes place after the elite four, but before the delta episode.

Lisia  _said_ that she wanted to travel the world, but she had no idea where to start. She already traveled before under the dream of being a contest coordinator, under the dream and biases of it. She experienced Hoenn's culture and life, its artistic vibrance and inspirations, but none of that came with a sense of adventure and battle. 

"Ali, where do you think May would be?" Lisia asked. 

Ali chirped, tilting his head and chirping again. He was sitting on a low branch of a tree next to her, pausing from preening his unconquerable fluff.

Lisia sighed. "Being both a trainer and a coordinator sounds marvelous…"

Lisia pulled out another piece of a sandwich, and this time, instead of biting it, she handed it to Ali. Ali stretched his neck out and nibbled.

"There's no end to improving in either. May must be out battling somewhere."

Ali gave a cooing hum of agreement, muffled by the food. Lisia dusted off her hands and stood up from the rock she was sitting on.

"Come on, Ali, it's time to go find someone to battle!"

Ali flicked his wings to gather himself, and he flew up, following beside Lisia as she stepped over branches and small rocks. She wasn't in her contest outfit anymore, she was wearing ordinary casual clothes of pants and a shirt. Her dress and shoes weren't comfortable for long periods of time, and they didn't keep her warm when the wind picked up. She had a scarf tucked in her bag in case she got really cold. 

They were currently on route 111, looking for a way to Mt. Chimney. Ali could fly to any town or location he knew, but neither of them had been to the volcano before. Ali was as curious as Lisia about going, and Ali kept glancing up at the mountain.

Lisia tried to curate a list of places to visit before she left on her small journey. It felt like an isolated, dry approach to discovering adventure and a sense for battle, but Lisia thought that it was a start. She could always fly to nearby towns, but none of the places she chose were towns; they were caves, mountains, and forests, and sometimes really specific places in them. Lisia intended to see Sea Mauville on route 108,  the top of Mt. Pyre, and a series of puddles under a never-ending rain in route 120. She didn't know anything about legendary pokémon or their ancient history tied to the land, but she hoped to find that out along the way.

Lisia and Ali headed onto route 112 and climbed to the cable car station. The cable car ride was a little slow, but Lisia and Ali looked out the window, watching ash fall down. The higher they went up the mountain, the more ash fell. 

"Ali, look!"

Lisia stepped out with Ali in her arms, and she released him to the air to let him fly up on his own. Ash sunk into his fluffy wings, disappearing gently. The ash was falling thickly now, in small soft grey clumps.  The most eye-catching thing in front of them, though, was the glowing pool of lava in a gigantic recess of the mountain's rock. It sat low in the middle of the area, layers of rock visible around it and a small human-made bridge projecting above it. 

There were a few people around, running under the ash filled sky or walking closer to look at the lava. Lisia could tell that some of them were trainer from the pokéballs hanging on their waists or bags, or held in their hands. 

Lisia didn't know how to ask for a battle, or at least ask as naturally as the experienced trainers she met. Some of them didn't even need to use words to battle, they locked eyes and demanded one with willful charisma.

Lisia walked around slowly, glancing between trainers. Her eyes lit up in recognition. 

"May!"

May turned around, and her surprised faded from her face as she grinned. "Hey, Lisia!"

May ran up to Lisia, greeting her with a wave. May's swellow crooned from her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Lisia asked.

"I came to bring my slugma to some lava. What about you?"

"Traveling," Lisia said, gesturing around.

"You really took your new goal to heart." May looked out at the lava flowing below. "I've been here a few times, and the lava's looked amazing each time."

"What brought you here the first time?" 

May grumbled. "Team Magma stole a meteorite and tried to use it to make the volcano active again." May pointed at the bridge. "They made a machine to do it. It's over there." 

"Oh, that's what that was…"

May patted Swellow's head. "You remember, right, Swellow?"

Swellow cawed, stretching his wings a little along with the effort. May moved her hand to scratch his head, and he fell quiet.

Lisia scratched the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "It's nice to have someone tell you history."

"Oh? Do you want a guide?" May asked. Her grin was gone, but a soft smile returned, lifting in the corners at Lisia's wistfulness.

Lisia waved her hands. "No, I don't want to impose!"

"It's no problem, Lisia. I'd love to travel with you! I usually travel alone, with just my pokémon, so it'd be fun to travel with someone. Where're you going next?" 

"Uh…" Lisia went through her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Meteor Falls." 

"That's a beautiful place. I'll take you there!" May pulled out her pokénav, scrolling to the map. "It's kind of a long way, but I think walking there is better if you haven't traveled around yet."

"That's what I was planning," Lisia said distractedly, moving her hand to pet Ali. 

May glanced over, watching Lisia scratch Ali's head. "Is Ali your only pokémon?"

"No. Why?"

"I know Ali's strong, but eventually, you're going to really need to use more pokémon." May tucked her pokénav away. "How many badges do you have?"

"Four."

"Hm… Didn't you say you wanted to try filling out a pokédex, too?" 

"I have a few. I have a skitty, but I haven't been able to find a moon stone for her."

"Good thing there's usually some at Meteor Falls." May zipped up her bag. "Ready to leave Mt. Chimney?" 

"I think we are." Lisia nudged her shoulder to tell Ali to start flying beside them.

 

* * *

 

"Meteor Falls is just up ahead," May said. "Through a cave in that mountain."

Fallarbor Town and the surrounding area didn't have that much grass, but the dirt-packed, rugged ground still had the appeal of humility and earthiness. Lisia's skitty, Kathy, loved running on the bare earth and kicking up dust. 

"This water looks so fresh and breath-taking. I want to drink it, but I'm not thirsty," Lisia said. 

Ali poked his head over the edge, staring at his reflection shimmering in the crisp water gently rolling along the bridge. A flock of swablu flew by, and Ali turned his head up cheerfully, lifting a song up to them in a sweet melody.

May pointed at a tree in the middle of a small island. "That tree over there's another secret base. It looks empty now, but one of my friends used to live in it."

They waded through the grass and climbed the steps to the mountain, walking over meteor-impacted craters in the ground. Kathy tried rolling in them, but Lisia picked her up and began carrying her. 

"You're going to be able to evolve soon, Kathy. Isn't that great?" 

Kathy meowed, clapping her paws together. 

May led them inside, walking slowly and spraying more repel on them. "According to the pokénav, a meteor shower happened here a long time ago. An ancient group of people lived here, too." May pocketed her pokénav. "I think their descendants are some of the dragon tamers that visit here." 

"That sounds amazing. This place already feels heavy with power."

Lisia had a point; the cave wasn't completely silent, but the air felt imbued with ancient importance. 

"I wonder if they have any traditions or powers," May said. "This place seems to have some, at least. This is the only place in Hoenn where you can find wild bagon. The residue of power from the meteors probably attracted them. They evolve into powerful dragons."

May and Lisia walked, May guiding them up to the shore in front of the waterfall. "We'll have to climb this to go deeper in the cave."

May released Azumarill, and she held Lisia close to hang on as they surfed. Swellow and Ali flew above them, Kathy sitting on Ali and waving her tail. Lisia's feet barely found room on Azumarill's back, and she had to fit them right up to May. 

By now, the roar of the waterfall was so loud, May and Lisia couldn't hear each other. Lisia had her eyes closed, near-yelling as Azumarill used waterfall and toured them up the water streaming down. Lisia felt her stomach drop and breath soar from the rush.

When they reached the top, Lisia's legs wobbled as she stepped off. "That felt like a roller coaster!"

"Different from flying, huh?" May turned and recalled Azumarill into his pokéball.

Lisia wiped water off her arms. "Maybe I should catch a water-type pokémon, too."

"You can't use surf or waterfall until you have the right badges, anyway."

May and Lisia turned to look ahead. There was a small body of water in front of them, but it was deep. The water was clear enough for them to see rocks jutting all the way from the dark bottom.

"This looks like liquid crystal," Lisia said, motioning at the water. "Why are there small waves in the water? There's no wind here." 

May shrugged. "I don't know. It looks like it's echoing from one place." May glanced at the corner of the water, watching the water eddy and flow in oscillating rings. May tore away and turned to a hole in the floor, a ladder leading down it. "There should be moonstones up ahead."

They climbed down ladders and went through more sections of the cave until they found a small stone shining in the rock, sticking out loosely.

"I think that's it," May said, and she pointed at it sitting in the rock.

Lisia took Kathy forward, picking her up and holding her with arms around her stomach. Ali waited beside May. 

"Are you ready to evolve, Kathy? You're already a strong member of this team."

Kathy meowed and lifted all her paws, her tail lifting and swishing excitedly. Lisia took another step, and Kathy's outstretched forepaw touched the moonstone. The contact rung like a soft small bell, and Kathy started to glow. 

Kathy grew bigger and heavier, and Lisia bent and grunted from the weight. Kathy's Delcatty tail swung and hit her in the cheek. Ali chortled. 

Lisia lightly placed Kathy on the floor. Kathy stretched and meowed, her back legs extending and her forelegs bending in a bow. 

"Hey, congratulations, Kathy," May said, stooping to speak to Kathy.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Lisia said. She stroked Kathy's fur and smoothed out dirt. "Without you, I think it would've taken us a long time to find a moonstone on our own."

"It was fun. I'm really glad I came with you." May lowered her hand to pet Kathy as well, her hand softly brushing Lisia's. 

Lisia looked up, her eyes glimmering. "I'd still love for you to keep traveling with us! You will, won't you?" 

May laughed. "Before, you were afraid of imposing." 

"Well, now I insist." 

"Of course I'll join you. Revisiting old places always brings something new." May replaced her hand on top of Lisia's, the warmth soothing Lisia's hand. "Where do you want to go next? Wait, I know, you need your fifth badge! You can battle my dad now!" 

"Your father Norman?"

May nodded eagerly. "He lives in Petalburg. I can show you there."

Lisia felt her heart suddenly pound at the thought of meeting May's father, but she convinced herself that it was excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
